Lady Joleri Tulak
"A rogue and adventurer. Joleri was generally found mounted and with a weapon in her hand. She has traveled far and wide on the continent, enriching herself by finding and selling Endless artifacts. However, she was trapped in the dungeon when running from beasts that ate her steed. Now all she can think of is getting back up to the light -- and avenging her lost companion." Overview Joleri is a very mobile hero with decent dps and good defense improved further by both of her active skills. This makes her a very solid scout who can hold her own with Dust Thirst and Energivore. However, it can be detrimental to rely on her too much due to the Dust penalty on the former and on Hold the Line. Stats The above table is accurate, as of build 1.0.15 Weapon: Spear Armor Device Hero ID: H0013 Strategy Joleri is a speedy tank with a variety of skills that focus on attack power and defense. She can be thought of as a defensive counterpart to Ken, able to transition easily from solo combat to team battles thanks to her passives and high speed. Dust Thirst applies its on-kill effect much faster than skills like Knee Deep in Blood and also caps to a much higher integer. Leaving her in combat for extended periods will almost double her DPS output, and is generally safe to do so thanks to her massive defense from actives and stats and moderate HP regen from Energivore. Joleri is one of the best tanks because she is extremely tough to kill and can rush in and save the day thanks to her high speed stat and War Rider. Being a melee hero causes monsters to tend to focus on her above ranged teammates, which is good for Joleri. If this fails, Hold the Line is one of the best panic buttons in the game, and will save your life consistently despite temporarily reducing dust gains from the room. Her only main weakness comes from the fact that Dust Thirst and Hold the Line will actively harm your dust economy, though the effect has been a bit exaggerated. The penalty from Dust Thirst only applies the target Joleri is actively attacking, reducing the problem in team engagements, and higher levels of Dust Thirst reduce the penalty further. As a native, Joleri is also very cheap to level, so this may be more attractive. However, any reduction of dust is still noticeable whenever she is in combat, so there are times where disengaging Joleri from a battle may be the best choice of action. A heavier focus on dust generation via operating shops, items, or skills from other heroes such as Pickpocket can help offset Dust Thirst, but one may simply wish to go without Joleri at all instead. Story Events Joleri is involved in the following events: * Cyrano Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"I miss my steed. Four-legged friends have never betrayed me."'' *''"Do you smell this place? Rich in history, in Dust, in death."'' *''"Come! Together we will slake our thirst for adventure...and Dust."'' When opening a door: * "When mother said 'Life is repetition and struggle,' I doubt she had this in mind." * "Some day, one of these will lead to an exit." * "Part of me still thinks it’s rude to do this without knocking first." When repairing a module: *''"One does not go into battle with broken armor."'' When low on health: *''"You killed my steed, but you will not have me!"'' *''"I will not be buried here!"'' When carrying the crystal: * “It is no greater weight than duty and honor.” Notes Lady Joleri Tulak is a Ryder, a member of the Broken Lords, a major faction in Endless Legend. Additionally, a special shield in Endless Legend, the Breakwall, was made famous by a Lady Fidense Tulak, perhaps a relative of Joleri's. Category:Hero Category:Native